Wishing to the last Shooting Star
by KakaIru
Summary: Naruto y Lee se conocen de pequeños, uno un horrible monstruo y el otro un ninja con una enorme deformidad. Non-AU. Posible mas no probable NaruLee. Futuro -GaaLee-


**N/A:** Simplemente algo que escribí ayer por aburrimiento... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing to the Last Shooting Star<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee caminó con la cabeza agachada, manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras rumiaba por lo bajo. Esa tarde llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza mal hecha, o al menos así había quedado tras la pequeña paliza que le habían proporcionado sus compañeros de la academia. Como de costumbre ningún profesor se metió en eso, sino lo contrario; se hicieron los desentendidos y continuaron con sus cosas. A Lee le molestaba eso, y <em>mucho<em>. ¿No se suponía que los instructores estaban allí para controlarlos? No cuando se trataba de él al parecer.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció al entrar a su casa, un apartamento en la zona Este de la aldea, en un vecindario tranquilo y casi desolado.

Se descalzó las sandalias en la entrada, notando el polvo que aún se pegaba a su ropa desecha y salpicada de sangre. Esa tarde había aprendido una valiosa lección: evadir kunais era prioridad.

Sin perder más tiempo se fue hacia su habitación. Le recibió la misma imagen de siempre, la cama en medio del cuarto, bajo la ventana, y el clóset en uno de los extremos, al lado de la puerta que daba al baño. En completo silencio se acercó a la cama, y lentamente se quitó la ropa, siseando un poco a causa del dolor cada vez que tocaba alguna de las heridas que le habían hecho.

La rutina era ya más bien conocida; dejar la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, tomar un baño y restregar las heridas con jabón para que no se infectaran, y luego untarles una de esas pomadas que había comprado en el mercado para que éstas se curaran más rápido. Luego era sólo colocar banditas en cada corte y listo, ¡como nuevo! Al salir del baño, una vez su ritual terminado, Lee se colocó su pijama usual, tomó la ropa sucia y se la llevó en brazos a la cocina, donde estaba la lavadora emetida en un cuartito reducido y oloroso. Puso la ropa a lavar y, mientras tanto, se fue al refrigerador a sopesar en lo que comería esa noche.

Esa vez no le placía el ramen, y el curry, aunque delicioso, no estaba disponible sino hasta dentro de una semana, cuando fuese a visitar al Hokage. Cantando por lo bajo una canción de esas populares que había oído en el trayecto a casa, Lee sacó algo de arroz y pescado que había quedado de la noche anterior.

Puso la mesa con rapidez, acomodando el mantel y los cubiertos, y cuando la cena estuvo lista, se sentó a comer, presto.

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamó, comenzando a devorar la comida.

Lo cierto es que estaba más que hambriento. Últimamente no estaba pasando por el mejor de los momentos, y conseguir comida cada vez se hacía más difícil. Lee había comenzado a considerar, seriamente, el trabajar en el mercado o servir de auyudante a alguien, claro que incluso esto era algo difícil también. Muy pocos estaban dispuestos a darle empleo a un niño de siete años.

—Are... ya es tarde... —susurró Lee una vez contempló el reloj. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y aún le faltaba hacer la colada y limpiar la casa.

Por un momento el moreno se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos fijos en ningún punto en específico. Se estuvo inmóvil por largo tiempo, tan sólo pensando, y escuchando, e imaginando también. Seguro, no todos en Konoha corrían con la misma suerte que él, ¿verdad?

—Hum, eso no importa ya —dijo finalmente, recogiendo la mesa y procediendo a lavar los trastes.

Terminarlo todo le tomó cerca de una hora, pero finalmente a eso de las once y media pudo estarse listo para dormir. Así que sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a la cama, arropándose con la frazada para luego cerrar los ojos, abandonándose al cansancio.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Entre el silencio de la habitación y la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, Lee apretó los puños sobre la almohada, el sueño negándose a acompañarlo esa noche. No era la primera vez que lo agarraba una noche de insomnio, pero Lee las detestaba siempre. No le gustaban las noches en vela porque siempre, independientemente de cómo hubiese sido su día, terminaba pensando en cosas que no le gustaban, cosas que le hacían llorar <em>sin razón aparente<em> y que siempre le dejaban más agotado que al comienzo de irse a dormir.

En noches como esa Lee no hacía sino cuestionarse, siempre lo mismo. En un comienzo se había preguntado por qué habría que tenido que nacer diferente, sin poder moldear chakra como los otros. El Hokage-sama había dicho que se debía a un defecto de nacimiento, algo que hacía que los canales de chakra de Lee se torcieran donde no debían, bloqueándose de tal forma que se hacían inservibles. Tanto chakra joven a la basura, había dicho.

Lee no lograba entenderlo, así como no entendía tampoco por qué todos se burlaban a causa de su deformidad, como le llamaban los otros niños. Usualmente Lee podía manejar bien las burlas, las palabras soeces que eran lanzadas en su dirección, esto es, _usualmente_. En otras ocasiones, como aquella tarde, Lee simplemente no podía soportar en silencio. Así que gritaba, y peleaba y golpeaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a ofenderle. Lo malo de ser uno solo contra un salón entero de clases era que se estaba en obvia desventaja, y siempre terminaba perdiendo, herido en lo más hondo, huyendo a toda velocidad antes de que algún maestro decidiera que 'ya es suficiente'.

Entonces se sentía solo, más solo que nunca antes, al volver a una casa igual de vacía.

Un sollozo bajo escapó de sus labios, y el moreno llevó uno de sus puños a limpiar su rostro. No le gustaban las noches en vela porque entonces lloraba mucho, y a veces no podía detenerse hasta que salía el sol en la lejanía, y eran noches desperdiciadas que hacían doler su pecho como nunca nada dolía.

Un ruido distante lo distrajo, de pronto, y Lee se incorporó sobre la cama, usando la punta de su frazada para enjugar sus lágrimas. Se asomó de puntillas a la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos y forzando la mirada para pooer discernir algo entre la atrapante penumbra de la calle.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, el miedo hace rato habiéndole abandonado.

En un comienzo nadie contestó, y Lee pensó por un momento el haberlo imaginado todo, pero a punto de devolverse a su cama, el mismo ruido se dejó escuchar, esta vez más fuerte.

—¡Se que estás ahí! —exclamó, sus manos pequeñas apretando el alféizar de la ventana; y entonces añadió:— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un ninja herido, y en ese caso era su deber ayudarle. Aunque de ser así, ¿por qué no se iba directamente al hospital? ¿O por qué algún ANBU no le había encontrado ya?

¿Y si se trataba de algún enemigo?

Lee contuvo la respiración al pensar en esto. Si se trataba de algún espía entonces lo más seguro es que le mataría, ¿cierto? Por más razones de las que le gustaría aceptar, Lee cerró los ojos, pensando en que tal vez no estaría tan mal. Es decir, no es como si estuviese dejando mucho detrás.

—¿Vas... vas a lastimarme? —preguntó en voz baja, una parte de sí deseando desesperadamente que la respuesta fuese 'sí'.

Pero para su alivio, o tal vez su desgracia, la contestación fue otra.

—No voy a hacerte nada.

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la voz tan... aniñada. Ante él fue apareciendo, lentamente, un cuerpo pequeño y menudo, y un rostro que se le hizo excesivamente familiar. Sus ojos, de por sí grandes y prístinos, se abrieron como platos al reconocerle. ¿Y cómo no, si todos en la villa le temían y odiaban a partes iguales?

—¿Naruto-san? —susurró en dirección del rubiecito que, con su usual camisa blanca y sus pantalones oscuros, caminaba en su dirección. Naruto se detuvo cuando pudo verle, y pareció retraerse en su sitio, como si esperara alguna clase de insulto del cual defenderse, pero Lee tan sólo le observó, sorprendido de verle frente a su casa— ¿Pasa algo?

El rubio le miró fijamente, su ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos azules estudiaban el rostro de Lee, tratando de discernir si su tono era suficiente como para considerarle una amenaza. Al final de su escrutinio decidió que no lo era, pero aún así se negó a bajar la guardia.

Por su parte, Lee dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era mejor tener a Naruto en frente que a algún ninja de cualquier aldea vecina. Aunque esto no evitaba que se preguntase qué hacía el jinchuriki en un lugar así, caminando solo a tan altas horas de la noche.

—¿Necesitas algo, Naruto-san? —preguntó Lee con su usual cortesía, porque vasija del Kyubi o no, aquel que estaba allí era otro ser humano. Pero fueron sus palabras, y su tono y todo eso, lo que hicieron a Naruto mirarle con sobresalto, sin poder creer que realmente _alguien_ le estuviese hablando sin llamarle 'monstruo', sin intentar golpearle o sacarle en cara que su hijo, madre o familiar cercano o lejano había muerto por su causa— Hace frío...

El rubio asintió, abrazándose lentamente. Sí hacía mucho frío, y la verdad es que había abandonado su casa sin pensar, invadido por la furia del momento. Iruka-sensei era una buena persona, y Naruto nunca iba a discutir eso, pero el sensei también era muy ingenuo, trataba de convencer a Naruto de que las cosas no eran como parecían. ¡Las cosas eran _justo_ como aparentaban! Todos en Konoha lo odiaban, y aunque Iruka negara mil veces, una y mil veces Naruto iba a repetirlo.

—Ne, ¿quieres pasar?

El ofrecimiento tomó a ambos niños por sorpresa, a Lee por haberlo hecho, a Naruto por la misma razón. Pero es que... ¿cómo no hacerlo viéndole allí, descalzo en medio de la calle, con aquella aura tan triste que parecía entristecer a todos a su alrededor? Lee podía ser cualquier cosa, un aspirante a ninja con una enorme deformidad, pero nunca iba a abandonar a alguien que le necesitara.

Pensando en sus palabras, Naruto observó a Lee fijamente, una vez más el recelo creciendo dentro de él. Pero por lo que veía, Lee también era un niño, así que si intentaba algo al menos él podría defenderse.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Me dejarán entrar? —preguntó, no muy seguro.

En silencio, Lee tan sólo asintió, ignorando el suave nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Voy a abrir la puerta —le avisó antes de desaparecer tras la ventana.

Mientras caminaba por la oscura sala, no pudo dejar de pensar en que iba a estar abriéndole las puertas de su casa a quien era considerado un monstruo, a quien era el culpable de que sus padres no estuviesen allí nunca más. Lee trató de combatir las lágrimas, y también el rencor y el resentimiento, porque no había sido culpa de Naruto, sino del monstruo que habían sellado dentro de él. Además, sus padres habían muerto con honor, en el campo de batalla, defendiendo a sus seres amados, defendiéndolo a _él_. ¿Cómo podía guardar rencor hacia alguien como el rubio?

—Pasa rápido —le apremió Lee entreabiendo la puerta, sus dientes castañeteando a causa de la baja temperatura—, antes de que le frío entre.

Aún algo sorprendido, Naruto hizo exactamente eso, entrando con paso rápido y liviano. Nada más poner un pie adentro lo recibió un calor descomunal, una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Y sin embargo, al observar a su alrededor a la casi nula decoración, se dio cuenta de que había algo ligeramente fuera de lugar en todo eso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás sin zapatos? —preguntó Lee, y sólo hasta ese momento los ojos del color del cielo se posaron en él.

No lo había notado antes, pero Lee tenía un cabello muy largo, muy oscuro, y era también muy brilloso. Además, aún por encima de la camisa que llevaba, se le notaba muy delgado. Con su escasa edad Naruto no debía saber de ciertas cosas, pero de haberlo hecho, la frase 'mal nutrido' habría sido la primera en aparecer dentro de su cabeza. Pero a pesar de todo, Lee se notaba una buena persona, y lo había dejado entrar en su casa, eso era bueno también.

—Se me olvidaron —fue la tonta respuesta del rubio, quien se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente. No quería decirle que había peleado con Iruka-sensei—. ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? —llamó a Lee cuando este se dio la media vuelta, y, espantado, corrió hasta donde estaba él, tomándole de un hombro y girándole con rudeza. No quería que se fuera si no sabía para qué. Su corazón palpitaba al máximo.

—Voy a buscarte unas sandalias —respondió Lee, algo descolocado por aquel súbito acercamiento.

—Oh... —las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon avergonzadamente. De entre todas las posibilidades, aquella hubiese sido la última en pasar por su mente— G-Gracias.

Lee estuvo en silencio un rato, antes de soltar una risita corta y fugaz.

—Eres raro —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, porque también él había estado algo tenso, y de pronto la tensión era demasiada, y algo tonta.

Ante la familiaridad de aquellas palabras, a pesar del infantil insulto, Naruto no pudo sino reír también, finalmente relajándose. Y lo que comenzó como una simple risa, evolucionó a una ruidosa carcajada, en medio de la sala en semi-penumbras. Pero estaba bien, de hecho, y tanto Lee como Naruto sintieron como si un peso enorme les fuese quitado de los hombros.

—Voy a mi habitación, no tardo —le aseguró Lee aún entre risas, yendo a buscar algunas sandalias que pudiesen quedarle al rubio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto también calmó su risa, esperando y, mientras tanto, observando a sus alrededores. Prendió la luz y se sentó en el único sofá de la sala, balancenado los pies en el aire. Era extraño que los padres de Lee no se hubiesen despertado hasta el momento, lo cual sólo le dio a pensar que... simplemente no había padres. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo aquel suave batir de su corazón ante la idea de que Lee podía ser su primer amigo real, alguien que era un igual. Oh, Kami, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que fuese así, quería tener un amigo que no fuese Iruka-sensei.

—No sé si éstas te sirvan —llegó la voz de Lee, y aún antes de que el moreno apareciera por el pasillo ya Naruto sentía su estómago revolverse una forma que era completamente nueva. ¡Kami, estaba tan nervioso de pronto! Y cuando Lee entró a la sala, aún sonriente, el rubio sintió sus mejillas acalorarse—. Toma, son las más pequeñas que encontré —le tendió los zapatos, los cuales Naruto tomó con rapidez, riendo embarazosamente.

—Arigato —agradeció la amabilidad.

Lee tan sólo se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado: —No es nada.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, para Naruto sí era mucho, y así se lo hizo saber. Entre risas amargas le explicó lo tan agradecido que estaba, lo raro que era el que alguien fuese amable con él, sobre todo siendo de su propia edad; y al borde de las lágrimas le habló de Iruka-sensei, de cómo era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, como un padre haría. Y entonces le comentó de la pelea, porque Iruka era obstinado, pero Naruto más, y no había forma de que le convenciera de lo contrario, porque era evidente: todos le odiaban. Lee, por su parte, escuchó su relato en completo silencio, a veces sintiendo su corazón retorcerse ante aquellas palabras. Hasta el momento no lo había pensado, que hubiese alguien que incluso sufriese más que él.

Cuando Naruto terminó de contar su historia, los ojos de Lee estaban inundados de lágrimas.

—Oi, ¿por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, preocupado por haberle lastimado de algún modo, mentalmente reprendiéndose porque no se suponía que eso pasara. Una enorme desazón se plantó en su pecho, pero la misma se vio borrada de un soplo cuando Lee tomó su mano entre las suyas, apretándolas fuertemente.

—Porque es triste —contestó Lee conteniendo un suave sollozo de pena—. Pero ya no quiero que estés triste, Naruto-kun —le llamó con más confianza, obligándose a sonreír, y fue la sonrisa más brillante que el rubio hubiese visto nunca—. Porque quiero que seamos amigos, ¿por favor?

El rubio casi ni pudo escuchar la última parte, el ensordecedor ruido de su corazón acaparando todo. ¿Cómo era que lo pedía de favor?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó de inmediato, atrayendo a Lee para abrazarlo con fuerzas, como no había abrazado nunca a nadie. ¡Estaba tan feliz!— Claro que seremos amigos, ¡serás mi mejor amigo, Lee-chan!

Y ante eso, el moreno le abrazó también, emocionado. Porque aunque no lo dijera, él tampoco tenía amigos de su edad, no tenía a nadie. Y se sentía tan bien, pensar que no iba a volver a estar solo... que no pudo sino sonreír, aliviado, y agradecer, porque finalmente las cosas estaban cambiando, y él iba a estar mejor, con su nuevo mejor amigo.


End file.
